Project Summary: Conference Plan[unreadable] 40th Annual Meeting of the Society for Leukocyte Biology: ?Inflammation, Innate Immunity, and Cancer?[unreadable] Organizers: Barrett J. Rollins, MD, PhD, Dana-Farber Cancer Inst., Harvard Med. Sch.[unreadable] Frances Balkwill, PhD, Inst. of Cancer and the Cancer Res.-UK Clinical Ctr.[unreadable] Location: The Royal Sonesta Hotel, Cambridge, Massachusetts[unreadable] Dates: October 11-13, 2007[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aims: Recent advances indicate that inflammatory and innate immune responses have profound effects[unreadable] on cancer. A substantial number of scientists working on fundamental aspects of inflammation or innate[unreadable] immunity have not had an opportunity to consider how their findings might be relevant to problems in cancer[unreadable] biology. The main goals of the meeting are: 1) to provide a format that encourages interactions between[unreadable] scientists working on diverse aspects of phagocytes and cancer biology; and 2) to highlight the best and most[unreadable] innovative work on the mechanisms that underlie the biology of inflammation, innate immunity and cancer.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1. To provide a forum for 300-400 participants from academic, governmental, and industrial[unreadable] laboratories and hospitals to share recent advances in inflammation and innate immunity and their effects on[unreadable] cancer. Presentations will include talks by invited speakers as well as talks and poster presentations chosen[unreadable] from submitted abstracts.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 2. To present a program that captures the most significant advances from the previous year in the[unreadable] following areas including: innate leukocyte function in host defense; mechanisms of innate immune recognition[unreadable] of pathogens and toxins; the mechanisms governing cytokine control of leukocyte function; mechanisms[unreadable] whereby the inflammatory and innate immune responses affect cancer development and progression;[unreadable] therapeutic intervention in inflammation and innate immune responses and their potential effect on cancer.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 3. To provide an opportunity for young investigators (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows,[unreadable] and junior faculty) to interact closely with well-established and influential scientists in their fields, to present[unreadable] their research, and to recognize outstanding research by providing an opportunity for oral presentations.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 4. To provide an opportunity for academic and government scientists, as well as scientists-intraining,[unreadable] to interact with their counterparts in commercial drug development.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 5. To provide opportunities for women, underrepresented minorities, and persons with[unreadable] disabilities to participate in a meeting that showcases their results and facilitates interactions with other[unreadable] scientists in their fields.